A Mended Family: On The Wings Of Dragons
by milomeepit
Summary: Sequel to A Mended Family. Gumceline, Fiolee, Fubblegum, Flame PrincessxOC (Don't like, don't hate!) Families will be found, relationships will be made and broken, and pies will quite possibly be thrown. WARNING: Marceline is a half-dragon, half-elf, Gumball is a knight, Marshall is a vampire-ghost, and Fi... well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you?
1. Welcome To The Nighosphere!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heya! (See, told you ten minutes!) Here is the incredibly shot-awaited sequel to A Mended Family. If stuff doesn't make sense, check the first one. Otherwise, ask and I'll try to explain as I go! Enjoy!**_

**Gumball's P.O.V**

So, that was how I ended up standing on the front step of the Abadeer household, along with Fi, Marshall and Marcy.

Marshall thumped loudly on the door. "Hey, Mom! Open up! It's us!"

"Hey, shh! You'll disturb your neighbors!" Fi pressed a finger to her lips.

Our resident mythical creatures exchanged a glance before bursting out in identical fits of laughter. "Y-you really don't know much about around here, do you?" Marcy choked out, cackling.

The door creaked open to reveal a woman with greenish-tinged skin. Her long dark hair fell down past her knees, and her red eyes regarded Fi and me curiously before sweeping to Marshall and Marceline. She gathered them up, laughing. "Kids!" She said delightedly, kissing their foreheads.

"Hey, Mom!" Marcy grinned.

Marshall looked uncomfortable. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!" He muttered, pulling away with red cheeks.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Avangeline Abadeer, Marshall's mother and Marceline's adoptive mother." She smiled. "Come in, come in!"

She ushered us inside, grinning widely, her fangs glinting slightly as she glanced at Fi.

I was instantly on my guard. This looked like it was going to be an interesting holiday...


	2. The Nightosphere Has A Beach?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, painfully small word count! Stay back! Back, I tell you!**_

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

We walked into Marceline and Marshall Lee's house, and I sat down on the couch.

"So, what are your names, dears?" Avangeline asked.

"Uh, I'm Fionna the Human Girl, and this is Prin-" Gumball cleared his throat loudly, and I quickly corrected myself. "- I mean, Bubba Gumball."

"Oh, Marshy here talks about you two all the time. Chatters like a little monkey, I tell you, Fionna." Avangeline laughed at Marshall's strained expression. "Oh, loosen up, Marshall, I'm just teasing." She flicked at his nose.

Fionna looked a little pink. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, it's true." Avangeline replied.

"Uh... Fi!" Marcy jumped up, grabbing my arm. "I got an idea! How's about we all go swimming?" She suggested, quite obviously changing the subject.

"Um, I guess... Guys?" I looked over.

"And what the heck makes you think they get a say in it?" Marcy teased as she yanked me upstairs.

XXX

I sat on Marceline's bed. "But... I didn't bring a swimsuit..."

"You can borrow one of mine!" She insisted.

I eyed her slim build before looking down at my own rather chubby one. "Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Wait! I have the perfect suit! Unless you have a problem with wearing a bikini?"

My cheeks turned red at the thought of wearing a bikini in front of Marshall. "I'd prefer a one-piece!" I blurted out.

She snickered. "I'll see what I can find..." She turned to a chest at the end of her bed and started rifling through it, flicking swimsuits over her shoulders. "Hm... no... nah... nope... not unless you age four years in the next ten seconds... nada... I don't think so... no, just... no... uh-uh... no... I somehow think not... nope... no way... nuh-uh... nah... no... negatorio... nope... what's _that_ even doing in there... no... you probably want your butt covered... no... nope... uh-uh... nah... no... a-_ha_!" She jumped up, triumphantly holding up a blue bikini. It was sky-blue, with little carrots on the shoulder straps, and where they met the top, little gold clips shaped like rabbit holes held them together. Finally, the piece de resistance- a little white bunny tail made of nylon on the butt.

"Look, I know it's a bikini, but I couldn't find a one-piece that would fit you. It's perfect, though! Rabbit Princess gave it to me." Marcy said. "I'll go into the bathroom to change. When come back, I'll help you find a sarong to match it."

"Okay." I smiled, taking it from her.

She grinned and walked out, grabbing her red bundle. "See you in 5, okay?"

XXX

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

"Really? Borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt?" I suspiciously eyed the pile of clothes on Marshall's bed.

"C'mon, don't be such a priss!" Marsh teased. He picked me out a purple pair of shorts and a black shirt with some rock band on it. "I'm gonna go change. If you don't like that, dig around and find something Marcy'll- oops, I mean, _you'll_ like." He grinned cheekily.

"One of these days, Marshall..." I threatened.

"One of these days you'll _what_?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and shook my head. "Get outta here, you dummy."

XXX

So, a few minutes later, Marshall and I were sitting on the couch in his living room, backs to the stairs, joking around.

"I dunno. I mean, I thought about it, but I think you could wear your pants as a shirt, if you really had to," Marshall laughed.

I started to reply, but suddenly, we heard a yelp from upstairs. Marceline came down, dragging Fionna behind her, who squeaked as she spotted us and dived out of view behind a potplant. Marcy was wearing a red bikini that clung teasingly to her slender frame, a black semi-transparent cloth draped around her hips. She tugged at Fi's arm until she shyly emerged from her hiding place. A blue bikini covered her, a silver sarong wound around her legs, a little bunny tail poking out from beneath. Her bunny ears bounced as she glanced at each of us guys in turn. Marshall eyed her amazedly, and even I had to admit she looked a _lot_ different in a swimsuit. Marcy, meanwhile, was looking me up and down with an approving eye. I blushed as she caught my eye and winked.

"Wow, Fionna, you brush up real good for the beach," Marshall said, quite obviously flirting with her.

She blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself, Marsh."

'_Wait, did Fionna just _flirt_? No, it can't be... I must be imagining things...'_ I thought to myself.

There was a pause before Fionna spoke again. "Wait a sec, you said 'beach'. The Nightosphere has a beach?"

Marshall and Marceline laughed. "Yeah, 'course it does! Where did you think we were going?" He chuckled.

"Uh... I don't know, the normal beach?"

"For us, this _is_ the normal beach! C'mon, we got a _lot_ to show you!"


	3. The Prize

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, my LOVELY father has decided to put me on yet ANOTHER computer ban, so back to clunky school computers! I may take a while, since I can now only type for about three-quarters of an hour on weekdays. Also, I am trying to keep a policy of no smaller than a 750 word count per chapter, so for those of you who prefer longer chapters, revel in my new resolution! (This does not apply if the chapters are MEANT to be really short, though, just sayin'!)**_

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the beach, P.G. and I looking around eagerly to take in the new sights. Demon teens of all kinds were everywhere, and aside from the fact that it was underground, in a huge cavern lit by glowing crystals in the roof, it was just like your everyday, bumming-around summer beach.

Marcy and Gumball wandered off, so Marshall and I were left alone together. We walked along the beach, chatting about unimportant things, and pretty soon we came to a clubhouse of some sort, with a volleyball court nearby.

Marshall grinned. "Fi, I think now is the perfect time to introduce you to some of my Nightospherian friends and our favourite summer pass time, EVB- Extreme VolleyBall!"

"Okay..." I'm sure I couldn't have looked much more confused and uncertain.

He laughed at my expression. "C'mon, it'll be an _adventure_!" He teased.

I blinked. "Well... let's do it!" I grinned.

He walked towards the clubhouse, snickering and muttering something about grizzly bears, elephants and Winnebagoes, whatever that meant...

XXX

A few minutes later, I was perched on a stool, a glass of orange juice in my hand, discussing the finer points of attempting to cook and failing miserably with Rico, one of Marshall's cohorts, who happened to be a Marauder Demon.

I laughed as he did a very convincing impression of a talking cake being set on fire, and accidentally dropped my glass.

It fell towards the floorboards, but was caught by Raphe, AKA 'Flash'. He was a tall, lanky Speed Demon... and now one of the biggest smartasses I know.

Marshall floated over. "Okay, Fi, you wanna head out and watch a training match?"

"Uh... okay, why not?" I smiled.

The Rodriguez twins, Gene and Nico, who just happened to be a two-headed demon, I wasn't actually sure what type, grabbed my arms and motored me out, laughing gleefully. They were a my-age appearing Marshall, in duplicate, I reflected briefly.

So, Marshall's team, the Ash Raiders, started to set up a game on the court. I sat in the sand and watched them, hands busy working on a little sand sculpture in the shape of a diamond.

My light was blocked by a large shadow, to the source of which I said annoyedly, "Hey, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Came the slick response. When I say 'slick', I don't mean smooth like Marshall's, the kind of voice that makes your stomach go all melty, I mean oily, like a... I don't even know, but the kind of voice that makes you want to run away and scrub your palms for an hour.

I glanced up to see a sickly pale boy with a smirk on his face, arrogantly eyeing me. I gulped as I saw, embedded in his teeth and _cheeks_, for crying out loud, emeralds. They sparkled as he sneered, "What's a _tasty treat_ like you doing out here?"

I wondered for a moment whether I could clobber him, but quickly abandoned that plan when I saw the entourage behind him.

The next thing I knew, the Ash Raiders were clustered protectively around me, Marshall directly between the boy and me.

"Jade-Jaws Jordan. What's a dweeb like you doing here?" He snarled.

"Oh, no, the ickle prince of the Nightosphere! I'm shaking in my sneakers!" Jordan mocked. "I'm here for the beach bunny." He reached out to poke my hat.

"And what the hell makes you think I'm gonna let you touch her?" Marshall smacked his hand away.

Jordan smirked, his gaze trailing past Marshall and I to the court. "Hey, Abadeer, how's about a game?" He nodded to the ball that sat under Marshall's arm. "You wanna know the prize?"

Marshall sighed and threw a glance at me, who was conveniently boxed in by the twin, Flash and Rico. "What, Jade-Jaws?" He growled, barely moving his lips.

Jordan face brightened gleefully, leering at me. "This little morsel, Abadeer, goes to the winning team."

'_Yeah, right. Nice try, 'Jade-Jaws', no way Marshall's gonna say anything but-'_

"Deal."

'_What?!'_


	4. Edict Of EVB

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: One music cue, coming right up, xXAdventureTimedaBossXx! Dun-dun... dun-dun... dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dah-nah-nah!**_

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

"This little morsel, Abadeer, goes to the winning team." Jade-Jaws sneered.

I froze for a fraction of a second, not long enough for Fi to notice, but Jade-Jaws quite clearly saw, as his smirk widened. I'd asked what the prize was, and under the edict of EVB, I had no real option. I could decline, and therefore let the challenging team walk all over us, have full permission to beat the crap out of us and take Fionna, or accept, beat them, and protect her, or at least go down kicking.

Understandably, I went with the latter.

"Deal." I said decisively.

I heard a squeak from Fionna and looked at her again. Her face was a mixture of emotions- surprise, hurt, confusion, annoyance and... _betrayal_.

I swallowed as she stood up and stalked away, plopping down in the sand several metres away. "Rico?" I said quietly as the Dweeb Patrol slid away to set up their stuff.

"Yeah, Boss Monkey?" He walked over.

My lips twitched at the reference to Transformers. "Listen, can you sit this one out? I don't trust Jade-Jaws not to try something, and I'd prefer somebody was looking after Fi." I explained.

"Sure, man. I understand." He patted me on the shoulder.


	5. The Little Pink Fionna

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy crap, I have been busy. Trying to write two fanfictions at the same time is not easy, especially when I'm trying to study for exams at the same time D': *Sadness* I'm sort of getting caught up in Wreck-It Ralph at the moment, but AT still holds first place on my list of fandoms, with W-IR, Buffy, HP, Sly Cooper, Azumanga Daioh! and Ouran High Host Club (Not necessarily in order) close behind it, so I'm liable to go off on tangents with fics on them, but I'll always come back to AMF, even if it takes a week or two.**_

_**If I'm taking forever to upload on this, maybe try reading Sugar & Spice, because I'll always be working on one or the other, alright?**_

_**(Also, in case you didn't check my profile, on a side note, those girls on the bus, that **_**was** _**me, in the burgundy windcheater. I'm very appreciating that you read my fiction, but please don't swarm me again... I'm a lot more confident from behind the screen than face-to-face with such... erm, **_**vocal** _**fans of a story. Thanks for the attention, though, even if I had a heart attack when you screamed, Vanessa... until the next time you mob me on the bus! d-(o.o)**_

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

Rico walked over. "I'd stand up if I were you." He held out a hand.

I looked up at him, tears suddenly brimming on my lashes. "Why? So both teams can get a good view of the prize?" I asked bitterly.

He looked taken aback. "What? _No!_ So you don't get sand in your face when they start playing!"

"Oh," I said dumbly. I took his hand and he hoisted me up.

I looked over at the court, where Marshall was (no pun intended) marshalling his players to position.

"B-2 Bomb Strike, or are we going with the Twisted Comet?" Flash asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"Nah, since Rico's out, I was thinking the Roughneck Slam." Marshall replied. "Or maybe the Prime Buster."

While the Ash Raiders were having this strategic conversation, one of the 'Emerald Emperors' from Jade-Jaw's team broke away from his group and sidled up next to me. He grinned at me, showing a display of revolting, brown-ish, needle-like teeth. "Sup?" He hissed. "I'm Leo."

I gulped, and an instant, Rico's arm was protectively over my shoulders. "Look, Leo. I'm a Marauder Demon. I can burn you to a crisp from the inside out in a few seconds, even if that disqualified the Ash Raiders this season. Don't even _think_ about touching Fionna," He said in a low, even voice that chilled me.

I tried to ignore everything and think. Marshall had _bet_ me in a game, like I was just some piece of pretty-ish jewellery that had lost it's glow. I was now the officially designated 'prize', and he didn't seem to give two shakes of a Why-Wolf's tail.

Rico stepped away from me for a minute to grab his sunglasses, and Leo decided to pinch my butt. I squealed and jumped. Just as I did, Marshall and the others looked over at me, and the split second of distraction cost them as the ball slammed into the sand... and _exploded_.

I gave a little scream, not expecting this. Rico assured me that this was 'as normal as Picard saying, "Earl Grey, Number One,"' whatever that meant.

"But... they could get hurt!" I fretted, very unlike me. "It's so dangerous!"

"Well, yeah. Nightospherians don't throw around the word 'extreme'." Rico raised an eyebrow at m.

"But..." I glanced at the court, where Marshall was dodging a water cannon that rose out of the ground. As it hit the fence behind him, the fence melted. '_Okay, not water, acid...' _ I thought, the colour draining from my face.

"He'll be fine, Fi. The Ash Raiders have won the championship six years running thanks to the Boss Monkey." Rico patted me on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Marshall's the team captain. Captain equals boss. I'm a Sci-Fi and Transformers nut. Thusly, Boss Monkey."

"Oh,um, okay." I tried to relax a little, refusing to cry out when Leo pestered me, realising he was doing it to make me squeak, which distracted the Raiders from the game.

It continued on like this for about half an hour, by which point both the Ash Raiders and the Emerald Emperors looked a little worse for wear. Even Flash was starting to look a little tired.

I asked Rico what the scores were, and he hesitated. "37-41..." He said slowly.

My stomach dropped. "We're losing, aren't we?" I asked hoarsely.

"No!" He paused. "We just ain't winning yet.

"Oh, glob..." I breathed. I shot a look over at Jordan and tried to imagine _belonging _to a cretin like him, who'd do glob-know's-what to me, and I turned pale again.

A alarm bell went off, and the players wobbled off-court to rest for a minute and have a drink. I dashed over to the Ash Raiders, spotting the admittedly already-healing acid burn on Marshall's cheek. I pressed my lips together and made an unhappy sound, touching the new skin gingerly, afraid it would split open to show the raw flesh beneath.

"Are you okay, Fionna?" He asked, catching my hand. I felt my heart skip a beat and mentally grabbed a hammer, nails and some wood, setting to work sealing off that little piece of my mind, the one that had made me just sit there when he kissed me, the one that had been whispering to me since I jumped out the window, the one that had thrown a tantrum when I attacked him, the one that had taken over and led me on the impulse to kiss him.

He pulled my hand away from his face. "You screamed before."

"Uh... Leo pinched my butt." I muttered embarrassedly.

Marshall's eye's flashed. "I'll make him sorry he ever had hands! I'll... I'll..." He growled, making me take several frightened steps backwards.

"Dude, chill it!" One of the twins, Gene, I think, smacked him over the head, attracting his attention."We'll beat the socks offa them, and _then_ you can rip off his face with your claws for groping your main squeeze."

We both turned bright red, and the mental boards shattered, the little pink mental Fionna jumping up and down, waving a banner with Marshall's photo on it, screaming '_I love you!'_ as the larger blue mental Fionna tried to shove her in a crate.

"We- we're not like that!" I blurted out as the little pink Fionna (Whom I'll now refer to as LPF) screamed indignantly in my head.

"Completely! Just friends, nothing else!" Marshall agreed.

"Friends with benefits?" Flash wondered out loud.

"No!" We both yelled.

Nico looked over at us. "Uh-huh, _sure_..." He said, eyebrows raised.

"Shaddup, you dummies, don't we have a game to focus on?" Marshall ordered. "Now, c'mon, Roughneck Slam or Prime Buster, you idiots?"

"Uh, Boss Monkey?" Rico pied up, looking worried.

"Yeah, Rico, what's the deal, man?" Marshall looked over at him.

"We gotta problem. A _big_ problem."

"What?"

"_That_." Rico pointed to the ground, where one of the Ash Raiders sat on the ground, a pool of blood around him, peering up at Marshall.

"Hey, man..." He waved his arm at us, and we could clearly see that he was missing the aforementioned appendage from the elbow down, "I think I'm out."


	6. Fionna The Ash Raider

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**milomeepit: Woot! Angsty Fiolee! Does it make me a bad person that I have a thing for hurting at least on of my characters deeply in most of my stories?**_

_**Jake: You are **_**so** _**lucky they're in the Nightosphere right now. They're gonna kill you when they get back.**_

_**milomeepit: No they won't~!**_

_**Jake: And why's that?**_

_**milomeepit: Because... *Pulls out writing book* I have some of the bestyest things coming up for them... in my book, anyways. Literally. It's written in my writing book. **_

_**Jake: *Pulls out pair of glasses, pen and notebook* And you want your laptop to go to whom, exactly?**_

**Marshalls P.O.V.**

"Oh, crap. We're short a player." Flash groaned.

My gaze flicked across my team. "We're gonna have to forfeit." My eyes landed on Fi, who suddenly looked terrified, and my stomach dropped.

"Rico can play!" She said desperately.

"There's no telling what Leo'll do without Rico there watching out for you." I shook my head. "No way, Fi."

She bit her lip. "So...you're worried about Leo hurting me?"

"Yes." I replied hesitantly.

She looked up at me, a determined look in her eye. "Let me play."

"Excuse me?" I wasn't certain I'd heard her correctly.

"She said let her play." Nico chimed in.

"No way." I said bluntly. "And Nico, you're not exactly helping!"

"Marsh, I do dangerous stuff all the time!" She insisted. "Just look at all the dungeons I've-"

"Look, Nige over there lost an arm just because h blinked at the wrong time! For him, sure, go left-handed for a few weeks. For you, it means no more arm, bye-bye!"

"Marshall. Either Rico's going out there or I am." She said calmly. "Choose, me or him."

"Dude." Flash looked at me. "Let hr at least _try_. We can keep an eye on her on-court,at least."

"I.." I looked about helplessly.

"Marsh." Se touched my cheek again. "I'll be okay. Trust me/ If not me, trust the guys. I'll be okay."

"Fi..." I groaned despairingly.

"Trust me... _please_, Marshy?" She looked at me imploringly.

I hung my head. "You're all against me, aren't you?" There was a chorus of nods, grunts and 'uh-huh's. "Fine, I give up. You're so intent on getting hurt, fine then."

"You're gonna sulk now, right?" She stepped back.

"Go put Nige's top on." I muttered.

She nodded. She walked over and grabbed it off of him, slipping it over her head, popping her arms through the sleeves. She grinned at me. "Go Ash Raiders." She smiled, stepping towards the court.

I sighed, grabbing her wrist. "Fi... are you _sure_ you want to do this? It's really dangerous, even for demons like us."

"'l'll be fine." She assured me off-handedly.

"But... you might get hurt."

"I might get hurt by you _betting_ me, but, hey, that doesn't matter, right?" She said quietly.

Suddenly, her melancholy mood made much more sense. "Aw, Fi,no, that's not what-"

"Aw, Marsh, _yes_. That's _exactly_ what's going on, and Jade-Jaws hasn't even _won_ me yet. Yeah, dude. You _really_ care about me." She bit her lip, looking like she was about to cry.

"Fionna..." My heart ached. "I'm sorry, but I had to. I had to at least _try_ to protect you. See, the basic edict states that if one team proposes a prize, and the other inquires, it counts as an acceptance. If they say no after that, it counts as a forfeit, and if they don't inquire at all, the first team has right to walk all over them." I explained. "I have to try, if nothing else, Fionna." '_Because I love you,' _I added silently.

Her face fell slightly. "_Oh_." She was silent for a few seconds. "Oh, Marshall, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault you feel crummy. So, do you still wanna..." I gestured at the court.

She raised an eyebrow. "My options are: play and lose- grabbed, but I went down kicking, not play and forfeit- grabbed without doing anything about it, or play and win- win my freedom, get to laugh in their faces, and walk away smiling."

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm gonna go with option three, for obvious reasons." She grabbed the ball out from under my arm and strode onto the court, hair streaming out behind her where it's escaped her hat, chest proudly forward, chin lifted up slightly in a gesture of defiance, a determined gleam in her eyes. She looked strong and ever-so-slightly deadly. Angry goddess mode...


	7. Holy Handgrenade Don't Help Nobody Now

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

"C'mon, you weenies! Show us whatcha got!" I roared, drumming my fingers on the ball.

"The beach bunny's playing?" Jade-Jaws looked shocked for a moment, then he recovered his composure. "Whatever, just makes it easier to beat you, _loser_," He sneered at Marshall.

I stepped forward, so I was between him and Marshall and growled. "Don't you _ever_ call Marshall a loser, you fancy-fleshed, freakazoid, gem-encrusted, gitful, sparkly-skinned, sad-sack, lame excuse for a vampire, dumb-ass of a demon, iridescently idiotic, pompous _prick_," I said in a low voice, "Lest you find yourself even more of a _brainless_ zombie that you already are."

The Nightospherians, Marshall included, blinked in unison.

"Since when did she get so... menacing?" Gene asked into the tense silence.

"I dunno, bro. I dunno." Nico mused.

"C'mon, guys." I said chipperly, my dark expression turning to one of childlike cheer as I turned from the dumb(er)-founded Jade-Jaws to face my team, "Let's show these wayward wannabes how you _really _play EVB."

I stalked back onto the court, savouring the awed delight from the Ash Raiders and the surprised half-fear from the Emerald Emperors. "C'mon, Raiders, you with me or not, you slowpokes?!" I grinned.

Rico cheered. "Ash Raiders, roll out!" He punched a fist into the air, charging to stand behind me, in the back right corner of the court.

The others spread out, Flash in front of me, the twins in the other back corner, and Marshall directly behind me. I flashed a smile at him, and he nervously gave a half-hearted grin back.

The twins served the ball, slapping it over the net, sending it flying over to the Emperor's back center player.

He jumped up and slammed it, sending it flying towards me. I narrowed my eyes and bumped it into the air, slapping it to Flash, who slam-dunked it across the net to hit the sand on their side of the court, exploding.

"40-41!" Rico announced, palming the new ball to Marshall. "Go for it, dude!"

Marshall glanced at me before sending a devastating serve across the court. Jade-Jaws slammed it back, and everything was set into a blur of explosions, yelling, moving fast and scores flipping back and forward.

The next time I glanced at the clock, I was shocked to see there was only seconds left on the clock, the scores A.R.- 49, E.E.- 50.

I grabbed the ball out of the air, doing some quick calculations in my head. "Flash!" I yelled, running at him and pointing straight up.

He blinked, then nodded, clasping his hands together. I charged forward, bouncing off foothold as he threw me into the air.

I sailed up, flying high above the beach. I twisted in the air, keeping a firm hold on the ball as I brought my legs up above me, turning upside-down so my bunny ears pointed straight towards the shocked and worried faces of the players below me.

I tensed my legs, hitting against a stalactite on the roof, springboarding off of it. I threw the ball away from me in an arc, twisting so I was spinning around like one of those gyrating thingamies P.B. had in her lab, slicing through the air, the ball twisting around me as we both fell towards the sand.

I closed my eyes, took a half-breath in, and brought my leg back, focusing all of my energy on the small sphere in front of me. I felt my leg tense, and kicked forward with all of my strength.


	8. And Now, The Conclusion

_**KABLAMMO!**_


	9. Another Win For The Ash Raiders

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrights! I know I said that I'd try to keep up the word count (not kidding, it actually makes me wince when I have to put up a short chapter), but that was kinda all that needed to be said.**_

_**GethPrime89 (Awesome name, by the way. Mass Effect FTW!), Finn and PB are coming up soon! *Focusing on what's going on in the Nightosphere-y stuff in my head***_

_**AzeraLuna, I'd have loved to write more, but that was MEANT to be ridiculously short. Just sayin', I usually have cliffhangers dotted throughout my story, so don't worry, you're not the only one after my blood for that! ^^ Finn, Jake, Cake and PB will be back soon, after I've finished the Nightosphere stuff, which is about two-thirds done.**_

_**Nobody reviews anymore -_- I know there are some people who read my story and follow it and fave it, etc., but YOU DON'T REVIEW! I don't know what you like or think I need to pick up on... it's kinda stressy... **_

_**Good news everyone! My exams are over! (Hopefully I didn't fail German, Math or Science!) I'll be able to update more now!**_

_**Well, this is getting quite long, since it isn't an AuthorSpace, so see you later, everybody! ^^**_

_**- milomeepit**_

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

I watched the ball sail towards Jade-Jaws and his minions, realising it was about to blow. See, with EVB balls, they have a timer on them so either they explode in midair, or if they hit the sand, they explode, or if they're hit hard enough, they explode worthy of a small bomb strike if they so much as bump a toothpick after that.

Guess which one happened?

The ball exploded, sending sand spraying everywhere, and the Emerald Emperors went flying... in more directions than there were players.

"Winners by default!" Rico roared, jumping up and down excitedly. "Winners due to opposition dismemberment!"

The Ash Raiders let out a group cheer as Flash took off suddenly, catching Fionna as she rocketed towards the sand. She blinked dazedly. "Did we... did we win?" She asked me as she stumbled to her feet.

"Yeah, Fi. We won because of you." I grinned.

"Really?" She shook her head and looked up at me in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"No way, _chica_, it was your airborne armageddon that won it!" Gene agreed, nodding.

"Oh, my glob..." She breathed. "So... it's over? I don't have to be worried about Jade-Jaws anymore?"

"Nope." I grinned.

She laughed. "Oh, wow... I feel so... light!" She did a little twirl and stood next to me, beaming at me.

I smiled at her. "You are so..." I muttered, then stopped, hoping she hadn't heard my errant out-loud thought.

"So..." She prompted, cocking her head.

"Nothing." I said dismissively.

She looked at me warily. "Marshall..."

"Hey, who's up for a party? Heard you guys had a win!" We both spun to see Marcy and Bubba walking up, Marcy with a look of satisfaction on her face. It was Bubba who'd talked.

"Hey, man!" I high-fived him. "You missed all the fun! Fionna thrashed some dorks!"

"Nah, dude, I saw some pretty cool stuff myself." He grinned, glancing over at Marcy, who was peering out over the waves to where several figures could be seen bobbing in the water.

"Oh, _yeah_?" I said, winking at him.

"Not like that, you idiot!" He slapped me on the arm. "Now, you up for a party, or is the oh-so-popular Prince Marshall Lee Abadeer of the Nightosphere, King of the Vampires, gonna play wallflower?"

"Is that a challenge, Bubba?" I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"15 bucks I can dance with 5 girls before you."

"You're on, Bubba."


	10. Jade-Jaws Jocelyn

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

While Marshall Lee and Fionna were having their lovely playtime romp in the sand with a shiny ball, Marceline and I were far too busy doing incredibly sophisticated to engage with and involve ourselves in such childish endeavours.

"Splash fight!" She yelled, diving into the water and grinning at me.

She cupped some water in her hands, flinging it at me as I backpedalled, trying not to get soaked. "Marceline!" I yelped, diving to the side and belly flopping onto the sand.

"What a dork," I heard someone say disdainfully.

I looked up to see a pair of ridiculously pale feet clad in gaudy purple sandals. They turned sharply, sending a spray of sand into my face.

I spluttered, sitting up and glaring at this girl, whoever she was, and noticed that she seemed to have metal cavities in her cheeks and on her nose, each of which had a glittering green gem in it.

"Hey, watch it, Jocelyn." Marceline said uncertainly, standing up and trying to look brave. I, however, noticed the slight tremor of her hands as they went to her hips. "Leave Bubba alone."

"Bubba? A stupid name for a dorky guy." She mocked, flicking her hair.

"He's not a dork!" Marcy protested.

"I'll have you know," I said, standing and drawing myself up to my full height, which I soon realised was several inches shorter than Jocelyn, and trying to look authoritative, "I'm the current ruler of the Candy Kingdom." I lifted my chin, looking her in the eye.

She looked surprised. "Oh, my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry, _Your Royal Highness Prince Gumball_." She said, fluttering her eyelashes before grabbing my neck and lifting me up.

I cried out in surprise as Marcy gasped. "Put him down, Jocelyn. _Now!_" She yelled. "Leave Gumball alone, or... or I'll..."

"Or you'll _what_?" She sneered, shaking me about like a rag doll.

Marceline charged at her, shrieking, and knocked me from her grip. The two girls tussled for a moment before Jocelyn pinned her arms behind her back. "Hold her." She ordered, shoving Marcy at one of her lackeys. She turned back to me, and ugly grin splitting her face. "Now, the dork..." She purred, hands reaching for me. She grabbed me again and bit my hand, hard enough to break the membrane. I hissed in pain as syrupy blood spilled onto the sand.

There was a roar from Marceline as she broke free of her captors, flinging them away. "Listen, _Jade-Jaws_, back off or else."

"Or else _what_? The Abadeer half-breed gonna try to hurt the pureblood descendant of Dracula himself?" Jocelyn smirked.

Marcy lowered her head.

Jocelyn threw me to the ground, cracking her knuckles. "Wanna go, dweeb? Let's go!" She took a few steps towards Marcy, her form bubbling and changing as she shape-shifted into some horrible monster, horns sprouting from her head, her shoulders bulking out as she roared, swinging her massive fist down towards Marcy.

"No!" I yelled, reaching out to her helplessly as Jocelyn's giant fist hit the sand.


	11. Abadeer Half-Breed

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

"No!" I yelled, reaching out to Marceline helplessly as Jocelyn's giant fist hit the ground.

There was an eerie silence as Jocelyn started to cackle. "See ya, half-breed! Bye-bye, ickle little- _huh?!_"

I looked up again as she gasped. Her fist was jiggling slightly on the sand, and it slowly rose up to reveal Marceline, looking mad as all hell. Her wings were popped slightly, her tail was swinging between her legs, and her scales were shining. She was no bigger than Jocelyn's pinkie is form, but she growled deep in her throat.

"Yeah, I'm a half-breed. Half _dragon_!" She snarled, flames spitting from her lips. She raised her arms, somehow plucking Jocelyn off the ground, despite the huge difference in size, and spinning her up like a baseball pitch. "See ya, airhead." Marcy growled, a split second before she flung Jocelyn out over the water, where she hit with a splash, shrieking as she shrank back to a more humanoid form.

"Abadeer!" She screamed. "You'll pay for this! I'll tell everyone what a total _freak_ you are, and that you hang out with total dorks, and I'll tell my father about this! Just wait until you have the entire might of the Dracula clan bearing down on you!" She spluttered, before disappearing under the waves.

"Uh, should we tell a lifeguard or something?" I asked Marceline as she made pulled faces at Jocelyn.

"Huh? Nah, vampires don't need to breathe." She said offhandedly, crossing her eyes and poking her reptilian tongue out at the floundering girl in the water. "She'll be fine once she calms down enough to actually swim properly."

"Uh, okay..." I said uncertainly.

"C'mon, Gumball. Being around her is giving me a bad taste in my mouth." She grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Jocelyn's squeaking cohorts and closer to a dissipating, sandy... mushroom cloud further along the beach.

Marcy motored towards a guy perched on rock, missing half of his arm. "Nigel!" She grinned. "Long time no see, man! What's happening on-court?"

"Ash Raiders versus Emerald Emperors. Marshall's lady friend's the prize. You can guess who suggested _that_ little idea." The guy jerked his head towards a guy lying on the ground, moaning in pain... or misery... or both.

I studied him and realised he looked incredibly like Jocelyn, right down to the gems in his cheeks.

"Jordan. Her brother." Marcy clarified, noticing my scrutiny.

"It's okay, though. Fionna managed to con Marsh into lettin' her play, after got caught by a particle wave field, Level 8, and she pulled off an Armageddon Class move and blew Jade-Jaw's miniscule brains out." Nigel snickered.

"_Nice_." Marcy said with feeling, peering out over the water to catch another glimpse of Jocelyn floundering in the waves as we walked towards the cloud of cheering guys in sports tops.

"Hey, who's up for a party? Heard you guys had a win!" Marshall and Fionna both spun to see us as I called out to them

"Hey, man!" He high-fived me. "You missed all the fun! Fionna thrashed some dorks!"

"Nah, dude, I saw some pretty cool stuff myself." I grinned, glancing over at Marcy, who was peering out over the waves to where several figures could be seen bobbing in the water.

"Oh, _yeah_?" Marshall winked.

"Not like that, you idiot!" I slapped him on the arm. "Now, you up for a party, or is the oh-so-popular Prince Marshall Lee Abadeer of the Nightosphere, King of the Vampires, gonna play wallflower?"

"Is that a challenge, Bubba?" He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"15 bucks I can dance with 5 girls before you."

"You're on, Bubba." He grinned.

**XXX**

I laughed as Fionna tried to chug down a can of soda, laughing halfway through, which resulted in a huge splutter and a coughing fit.

"Nice job, Fi." I teased.

"Thanks, Peeg." She grinned.

We were in the middle of a beach party. I honestly still have no idea how it sprung up so quickly. I mentioned a party to Marshall, and not five minutes later, a tape deck was playing music, a table full of snacks and stuff set up on the sand, a karaoke stage was set up with a bunch of picnic blankets for audiences.

"C'mon, karaoke?" She suggested, tugging on my arm.

"No way!" I laughing.

"Aw, c'mon. I deserve to have fun on my vacation, since you've gone and put me out of a job." She pouted.

"Oh, yeah? And how'd I do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"By going and getting all knight-y again. All the princes hate being rescued by a _girl_. They'll be flocking to you in droves." She predicted.

"Oh, _fine_. If I do a song with you, will you leave me alone?" I groaned.

"At least five!" She squawked.

"Two." I relented.

"Four?"

Nope. Two." I insisted.

She broke out her patented puppy-dog look. "Three? _Please_, Gumball?" She whimpered.

"Oh, for the love of..." I pinched my nose. "Fine. Three songs. _That's it_. Clear, Fionna?"

"Crystal!" She chirped happily. She scurried onto the stage, yanking me along behind her. She dipped her hand into a barrel and pulled out a song title. "'Kiss Me Again'- We Are The In Crowd. That doesn't sound _too_ bad, does it, Peeg?"

I groaned, recognising the song that Marshall had often sung, trying to summon up the courage to sing it _to her._ "I _guess_ not..."

She picked up her mike as the music started, the karaoke watchers falling to silence.

"_I gotta say something that I've been thinking about_

_I can't wait to lay around with you_

_And tell you all the secrets_

_I've been keeping to myself."_

I sighed and started singing. "_It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies_

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_If every single second could last that much longer,_

_Would you hold me..." _

She joined in, our voices blending together. "_And kiss me again?"_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_You're more than a friend_

_Oh... I knew it from the first time_

_Yeah... Hold me, feel my heartbeat,_

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_

_And kiss me again..."_

Fionna sang by herself again. "_I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way_

_And fall into my arms_

_And now I know I can't deny these feelings any longer..."_

I took over, a smile spreading across my face as I got into the rhythm of the music.

"_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you._

_Crack a smile, I just can't lose_

_Add another minute_

_My heart beats to the limit when I'm with you..."_

She grinned at my smile as she jumped in again. "_So, kiss me again_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_You're more than a friend... oh_

_I knew it from the first time... yeah_

_Hold me, feel my heartbeat,_

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again."_

She sang by herself for the last part before the chorus began again, "_I can't let you go, can't let you float away_

_'Cause that would be a mistake_

_I'm not ready to run_

_Can't let you go to waste_

_No, no, no..."_

I added my voice to hers again, my eyes combing the crowd for Marshall. "_And kiss me again_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_You're more than a friend... oh_

_I knew it from the first time_

_Yeah... Hold me, feel my heartbeat,_

_Put your arms around me,_

_Hold me, feel my heartbeat,_

_And put your arms around me and kiss me again,_

_And again, and again..."_

I stopped as I spotted him, a confused expression on his face until I jerked my head at Fi, nodding to him, and mouthed '_Now!'_ at him.

"_Oh kiss me again..." _Fionna finished.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**(milomeepit is kicked back in a deck chair, sunglasses propped up on her head, laptop in lap, sipping a cocktail from a coconut, on the beach. No Nightospherian, just a random beach.)**_

_**milomeepit: What? I'm in a beachy mood!**_

_**(Jake, Finn, Cake and PB walk up to her.)**_

_**PB: *Taps foot on the sand**_

_**milomeepit: Hey, guys! How goes it?**_

_**Cake: It **_**doesn't**_**.**_

_**milomeepit: Huh?**_

_**Jake: What, exactly, are we doing at this point?**_

_**milomeepit: *Waves hand airily at them* You're doing... y'know, adventure- stuff.**_

_**Finn: For example?**_

_**milomeepit: *Turns red* You're raiding a horrible, evil, deadly dungeon!**_

_**(~*POOF*~)**_

_**milomeepit: *Coughs* What the hecks just happened?!**_

_**PB: You said we were raiding a dungeon. You were with us. Welcome to said horrible, evil, deadly dungeon.**_

_**milomeepit: Aw, crap... you guys, I'll explain what you're doing in... five chapters, **_**tops**_**. Happy? Right this second, we're a on my AuthorSpace beach again.**_

_**(~*POOF*~)**_

_**Cake: Fine. But don't even **_**think** _**about screwing it up, or... *Makes that weird, hissy, chokey noise cats do when they're about to throw up or cough a hairball or something* *Draws claw across in front of throat.***_

_**milomeepit: *Tiny voice* Yes, ma'am...**_


	12. It's Worth A Try

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

After Fionna had had her three songs, I set down my mike and stepped off stage, wandering over to Marshall. "Dude," I started, but he cut me off.

"What do you expect me to do, Bubba?" He demanded in a hushed voice. "I've tried, no less than three times, to talk to her, and gotten knocked back. Heart equals little, meaty chunks, remember?"

"Look, just because you got thwarted a couple of times, it doesn't mean you should give up completely."

"I have _not_ 'given up completely'!" He argued. "I'm just backing off for now!"

"To what purpose?" I asked. "Marshall Lee, how much would you say you care about Fionna? How much would you say you _love _her?"

He sighed, and I thought for a moment he wasn't going to answer me, but then he said in a low voice, "I love her completely and unconditionally, with all of my heart. She's one of the few things that's kept me going in this world, rather than pushing me back. Her and you. You're my best friend, and she's... she's just... I don't even have a word for what she does to me! If I did, I'd try to do it to her, just so she'd see me in a different light. You know how much I love her, Bubba. She's my whole world."

I sighed. "So why not just tell her that?" I said.

"She hates me, Bubba."

I scoffed. "That's rich! She couldn't hate you if somebody gave her a million dollars for it!"

"But what if she does hate me?" He asked quietly.

I looked over at Fionna, who was on the receiving end of several compliments on her singing. "Marsh, her attitude towards you is changing, towards something more than a friend. Now's your chance!" I said in a whisper.

He sighed. "What should I sing?"

"You know that song you, ah... _revamped_ when we were going up against the door lord?"

"You mean 'I'm Just Your Problem'? The one I kind of attacked you with?"

"Yeah. I've heard you singing the other version of that before. Sing _that_ to her. You're not gonna get another chance like this one," I pointed out.

"If you're wrong, Bubba..." Marshall sighed.

I grinned. "Go on, Marshall. After your girl!" I pushed him gently at the stage.

He floated up, clearing his throat as he set up a mike on a stand. "I'm not gonna sing a karaoke, guys. It's actually a song I wrote one day when I was feeling kinda sorry for myself. You guys cool with that?" He held the mike towards the crowd, who roared with approval. He sighed. "It's actually for a certain person, and I don't know whether they'll listen, but it's worth a try..." He murmured into the mike as he put his hands to his guitar.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Evil, evil, evil short chapter... hope you guys like the song... it took me forever to re-write... *Holds head* and I kind of had a giant argument with my dad... yet another computer ban! *Waves arms weakly in the air* (SARCASM) Yay... chapters are, once again, gonna take forever! Well, I'm off to Humanities class now... I may die for not finishing an assignment... fare thee well, meeplets!**_


	13. I'm Just Your Problem

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Look, Kurbykakes, the reason that chapters are gonna take ages is because I CAN'T GET TO COMPUTERS! So, if you want longer chapters, they're gonna take even longer. Lesson learnt by all.**_

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

"_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I can't treat you like a princess,_

_Like any of those princes could do._

_Sorry I'm just a vampire,_

_Is that not good enough for you?_

_Is that why you try to avoid me?_

_Don't try to deny it, you do!_

_Well, I'm just your problem!_

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I don't_

_Even have feelings,_

_Do I?_

_I'm just your problem..._

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to_

_Justify what I do._

_And I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to_

_Prove that this is real._

_Sorry I tried to be funny,_

_Tried to make you laugh, little bunny,_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to_

_Apologise to you_

_So,_

_Why do I want to?_

_Because I love you..."_

He finished with a sigh. Not a word was spoken by the audience, but a soft, slow clap was heard from the back. I looked over to see Fionna standing there, a dazed expression on her face for a moment before she locked eyes with Marshall, and an affectionate grin materialized on her face, and her applause increased in both volume and speed.

Marshall blinked in surprise as he gazed at her, an awed smile spreading across his face. I nudged him in the ribs as he stepped off of the stage, the crowd roaring happily, a dull pink blush dusted over his cheeks.


	14. Don't Be Weepy, Sleepy Kitties

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't mind me, folks, just a centipede...**_

_**...\.../**_

_**...╚⊙ ⊙╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**...╚═(███)═╝**_

_**..╚═(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

╚═_**(███)═╝**_

_**.╚═(███)═╝**_

_**I'm sorry, my friend made me do it... Please review, everybody... once again, my apologies for the centipede...**_

_**By the way, has it ever occured to anyone else that; Finn is technically the Goblin King, right? Who's seen The Labyrinth? Hmm, I can just see him and Jareth meeting... ("IMPOSTER!") xD**_

_**WARNING: Extreme cutesy-ness ahead!**_

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

Marshall Lee smiled weakly at me. My heart was thudding in my chest, and LPF was cheering in victory as I felt my legs take a step forward, and another, and the next thing I knew, I was pushing through the crowd towards him, calling out to him. He met me halfway and hugged me, leading me away from the prying eyes of his fellow Nightospherians, his hand slipping into mine as we disappeared behind a change room block.

"Hey." I said unimpressively.

"Hi, Fionna." He grinned. "What did you think? Good song?"

"The best," I assured him.

"So... have you changed your answer?" He asked nervously.

I gave a relaxed grin. "I could tell you," I teased. "Come down here and let me talk to you." He leant down closer to me, where I looped my arms behind his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. "What do you think?" I breathed, burying my head in his neck, inhaling his rough, heady, Marshall-scent. Oh, glob, now I'm really starting to worry myself...

"I think I have a pretty good idea, Fionna..." He murmured happily, pushing my hair out of my face and kissing me on the cheek. LPF screamed in victorious delight before fainting fangirlishly.

I laughed. "Gumball and Marceline are gonna wonder where we are... people might start to talk..." I teased lightheartedly.

"Let them talk. I've fought a long time for this particular, beautiful, charming prize, I think I'm entitled to enjoy her." He countered.

I hugged him tightly. "You know what I like about you, Marshall?" He cocked his head. "You're smart, and funny, and witty, and a good singer, and you're really hot-" I blushed a little "-and you're such a sweetheart, once you get past the prickly shell, and you're always really sincere about how you feel, and I just love everything about you." I finished, giving his slim waist a slight squeeze.

"Well, you know what I love about you, Fionna? You're heroic, and kind, and I love your smile. When you smile, everything just seems so much better, no matter what else is happening around me." He said softly, looking into my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat. "Marshall..."

He pressed a finger to my lips. "Nuh-uh. I'm not done yet. You don't think twice about what bad things can happen to you when you set your heart on doing something, whether tat be helping somebody else, achieving something for yourself, or anything else, which, I'll admit, can be quite frustrating when I see you getting into danger, brave adventuress of not." He laughed a little. "You're so cheerful and bright and bouncy, and you can always see the light side of things, and no matter what, keep a smile on your face and keep the people around yo positive. It's just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of things I love about you. One more thing I love..."

"Yeah?" I looked at him eagerly.

"I love that all of that's finally mine." He grinned, closing the last few centimetres between us and kissing me sweetly.

I wobbled slightly, grabbing onto his shirt for stability. LPF sat up and squealed, jumping around and waving a victory banner while BBF (Big Blue Fionna) and SSBSBGF (Slightly Smaller But Still Big Green Fionna (Subconscious)) exchanged money from betting odds.

"Hey, if you two would kindly peel apart for five seconds?" We both jumped and turned, still awkwardly half-entangled, to see Gumball smirking as he raised an eyebrow at our state.

"Shoulda known that'd come back to bite me in the buns." I muttered, glaring at him.

"We kind of have to head back to the Abadeer household?" He pointed out, tapping his purple watch. "It's, like, 5:30 pm." He pointed out.

"Go away, Bubba." Marshall growled, only half-jokingly, as he nuzzled my shoulder.

"Somehow, I think your mom will be less than impressed if I have to tell her the reason you're late is because you're busy touching u-"

"Dude, if you value your life, stop _right _there." Marshall threatened, but he reluctantly started to unwind my arms from about his neck, despite my protests, which had me sulking as we walked back home. I stuck my lip out, refusing to talk and pouting until Marshall picked me up and carried me, Gumball shaking his head at us and laughing, Marcy by his side.

As my eyelids started to droop a little, much to my displeasure, I reflected drowsily what a group we must make, wandering around the Nightosphere. A Candy prine, who just happened to also be a semi-deviant yet valiant knight. A half-dragon, half-elf, former vampire rocker chick, who was a princess here through adoption. A part-vampire, part-ghost (all perfect, I added, smiling to myself) prankster, who was a prince here. And me, one of the last humans left in the world, who was the princess of the Why-Wolves.

"You look sleepy." Gumball commented.

"I am _not_ sleepy!" I argued weakly, convincing no-one, including myself.

Marshall then decided to do me in by singing a certain song, as I struggled to stay awake.

'_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties._

_Slip your slippers on your footies._

_In the morning you'll get goodies;_

_Kitty hats and kitty hoodies_

_No stripes or polk-a-dots;_

_Heather grey and feather soft,_

_Baby pink or baby blue..._

_All the draw strings you can chew..."_


	15. Meeting Hunson

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Marshall: Really? A centipede?**_

_**milomeepit: What? What's wrong with centipedes? and besides,Toilet made me do it!**_

_**Toilet: *Comes bursting out of building, runs past Marshall, across the street, stops, turns around, waves* Hi! **_

_**(Toilet, regrettably, does not have a account.)**_

_**Fionna: Shut up, you three, I wanna see what happened while I was asleep!**_

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

As Fionna dozed in Marshall's arms, he thanked me and Marcy for the extra pushing to talk to her. "I dunno what I'd do without you guys." He told us as he thumped on the front door. "Hey, Mom! It's us!" He yelled.

The door was opened, however, by a very different figure than that of Avangeline Abadeer. It was a tall man, his blue skin contrasting vividly with his cat-like yellow eyes, and he was wearing a suit with a red tie. He looked over Fionna and I searchingly before glancing disdainfully and Marceline, and then quickly moved onto Marshall. The sight of him spread a grin across the man's face.

"Marshall! How's my little man?" He grinned, lightly punching Marshall's arm. I realized this must be Hunson, Marshall's dad.

Marshall pressed a finger to his lips. "Dad, shhh! She's asleep!" He said in a hushed voice, gesturing to Fionna, still curled in his arms.

I suddenly became aware of the fact that Marceline was half hiding behind me, and the look on Hunson's face when he'd glanced over her appeared in my head. A flash of hot anger burned through me in the instant before Avangeline appeared next to Hunson in the doorway. "Oh, Hunson, this is Bubba Gumball and Fionna. They're Marshall's friends."

I blinked confusedly. Avangeline knew I was more Marceline's guest than Marshall's. What was going on?

**XXX**

A few minutes later, when we were alone, I asked Marshall what that was about. "Frankly, so Dad wouldn't condemn you in an instant from being associated with Marcy. It's not exactly a happy relationship between them." He explained uneasily.

Fionna blinked awake as he spoke. "Poor Marcy..." She mumbled sleepily, yawning wide like a little kid.

"Good morning, Fionna! Glad to see you've rejoined us." Marshall teased.

"It's your fault for singing the damn lullabye." She grumbled, glaring at him from behind a sulky curtain of honey-coloured hair and bunny ear. "It's not fair that I'm the only one who gets tired here."

"I get tired, too!" I protested. "It just takes me a fair while longer than you to fall asleep!"

"P.G., we all know that you can stay awake indefinitely so long a you have sugar in reach." She pointed out, referring to the fact that a Sucrose Sapien can draw energy from sugary things.

"Well, yeah." I admitted. "But I get weary, too, even if I don't actually fall asleep, I feel like I will."

"Okay, but you're not the one who fell asleep being _carried_ home._That_ particular award goes to me."

"True." I said, grimacing slightly.

She buried her face in Marshall's neck suddenly, tensing up with a quiet squeak. I became aware of someone standing behind me, and turned to see Hunson looming in the doorway.

My laughing mood dropped, and I felt myself taking up that _familiar_ old stance of well-acted fake politeness that I'd used so many times around my mother and her minions.

"So, you two are Marshall's friends, are you?" He asked pleasantly,and for a moment, I thought that Marshall _had_ to have it wrong. This nice father of his couldn't _possibly_ be half so horrible to Marcy... could he?

"Yeah. Jerricho Gumball. Friends call me Bubba." I shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here- with a last name like '_Gumball_', I'm gonna guess you're... Candy Kingdom?" Hunson asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yep." I nodded.

"And what's your name, kiddo?" He asked, turning towards Fi.

"Fionna Mertins." She said nervously, hiding her

I blinked in surprise. She _never _used her last name, not normally. Maybe she wanted to make a good impression on Marshall's dad... but there was something, something in the way she held herself, that made me hesitate to simply put off her reaction as nerves...

"Something more than friends, Marshy?" Hunson winked at his son, who blushed a little.

"Aw, what do you think, Dad?"

"I'd say you're nuts for her, if this is the same Fionna you were pining over last time you were over here."

I smiled, and I saw Fionna's shoulders jiggling slightly as she giggled into Marshall's arm, who, in turn, went slightly red and chuckled a little. "Was it really that obvious?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yep." Hunson confirmed.

I noticed Marceline wandering past the doorway, behind Marshall and Hunson, and opened my mouth to invite her in. She glanced at me, and her eyes widened. She shook her head, waving her hands in front of her, mouthing, '_No, no, no, no, no, no, please, no!'_

Fionna, however, missed this gesture _somehow_ and called out, "Oh, hey! Marcy! C'mon in here!"

She reluctantly came in, hesitant steps giving her a wide berth of Hunson, around Marshall's side, before she zipped across the empty space in front of them to hide behind me.

"Sorry, Marce." I murmured.

"Not your fault." She whispered, her hand surreptitiously finding mine and giving it a squeeze.

Hunson's demeanour changed considerably, from a fun-loving dad sort of thing to more of a cold, formal person, being _very_ curt and cool towards Marceline. He also seemed to note our intertwined hands, and that bubble of formality grew to include me as the conversation petered awkwardly to a halt.

Avangeline saved us all by bustling in with several large bowls of food. Spaghetti, soup and casserole, to be precise. "Come on, everybody! Dinner's ready!" She sang brightly, setting them down on the table, laying out plates and bowls and forks and spoons.

"_Awesome_!" Marshall grinned, jumping up and walking over to the table, dragging Fionna after him. Marceline walked quickly to one end of the table, sitting as far away from Hunson as possible. I slid in next to her, touching her arm in an attempt to dispel some of her skittishness.

She looked at me, and I saw her trying to relax a bit. "Why not tell them now?" I asked quietly as Avangeline walked around the table serving everyone's food, gesturing to her tail, wrapped away in it's disguise as a belt.

"Have you lost your mind?" She hissed back, the first time I'd actually heard her speak in more than a whisper under her breath since she saw Hunson, and she sounded a bit panicked and maybe even a little _scared_ of him. "If I bring it up now, I'm doomed!"

I blinked. "Well, you have to at some point..."

"Next time I'm here, I'll tell Mom about it, I swear."

I sighed. "Well, it _is_ your decision," I said, giving her hand another squeeze before extracting mine and beginning to eat the famous three-cheese-casserole Marshall had so often boasted about.


	16. Scared Of Marshmallows?

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, everybody! Sorry it took me forever to update, but it's school holidays, which means no computers from school (duh), my mum's laptop hates Google documents and only has a baby Microsoft Office, and my brother's computer has a scammy virus._**

**_Just saying, if you turn on your computer one day, and it comes up with a screen that says you've violated (insert rule here) of the federal police's laws and it wants you to e-pay to 'unlock' your computer, DO NOT PAY! There's a 99- 100% chance that it's a total scam. Think about it- they wouldn't want money, they'd come knock on your door and confiscate your computer equipment. Take your computer and toddle on down to your local computer repair place._**

**_Anyways~ I'm using my sister's old laptop at her house, because I've been kidnapped for a few days (Poor me... going to see Monsters University, being fed homemade cake and cannelloni, marshmallows roasted over an open fire and going to a wave pool), so here we go!_**

**_I'm thinking I should try to update at least once a week... maybe on Fridays I'll update at least one chapter every week :)_**

**_As always, read, review, enjoy! ;D_**

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

A few days later, I was woken by Marceline shaking me. "Fi, c'mon, get up."

"Go 'way..." I mumbled, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Fionna! Get up, you lazy bum!" She yanked the blankets off of me. "You don't even have to pack." She chided. "Gumball packed everyone's stuff because he couldn't sleep, so be sure you thank him when you see him."

I groaned. "Alright, alright, fine, I'm getting up!" I rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom across the hall to get dressed.

As I brushed my teeth, I reflected what an... _interesting_ week it had been. I'd learnt a fair bit about Marceline and Marshall, like how Hunson reacted to Marcy, and how important to Marshall EVB was. I'd even picked up a few embarrassing stories out of Avangeline that Cake would be _very_ interested in.

I walked downstairs, where the others were waiting, Gumball sitting on the couch, Marceline practically sitting in his lap. Marshall was floating above them, strumming on his bass, eyes closed.

I sneaked up underneath him, pressing a finger to my lips at the other two, who regarded me with interest. I silently reached up and grabbed Marsh's foot. "Hey, Marsh-mallow." I grinned.

However, I was knocked back by the force that he shot up to a corner of the roof. "_Marshmallows_?! _Where_?!" His eyes flicked panickedly over the room.

I held up my hands. "Dude, chill! What's the deal?"

He took several deep breaths and floated down before muttering something which sounded oddly like, 'I'm scared of marshmallows.'

"What?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"_I'm scared of marshmallows!_" He burst out.

"Uh... why?" I asked, and I saw Marcy snicker and Gumball wince slightly, so I guessed that they already knew.

"Because way, way, _way_ back when I was younger, I didn't know that vampires didn't need to breathe, right?"

"Yeah..."

"See, Bubba and I were horsing around- this was back when he was still a squire- and he ended up accidentally pushing me-"

"There was no 'accidentally' about it. I was stupid, and I shoved you, and it was my fault." Gumball interrupted, obviously feeling guilty.

"Dude, let it go." Marsh told him before turning back to me. "Anyways, I fell into a Marshmallow Bog, specifically the one down by the edge of the Candy Kingdom that bumps elbows with the Ice Kingdom."

I nodded. I knew the one he meant. It was a rather deer and gluggy one, and it was really hard to get anything out of there, even with Cake's stretchy powers.

"So, I'm floundering around down there, and thinking I'm drowning for a good five minutes before Bubba finally got a tree branch long enough to pull me out."

I cringed. "Aw, poor Marshy!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

Gumball winced again, still looking guilty. "I don't care what you say, Marshall, it was my fault for being stupid near such a dangerous place."

I turned on my heel, took two steps forward and slapped him across the face. "Dude, shut it." I ordered, clapping my hand over his mouth before he could speak. "There is stupid coming out of your mouth hole. It was _not_ your fault, now stop saying that before I cut you into little pieces, wrap you up in newspaper and sell you from a street corner stand. Marshall doesn't blame you, so it's just idiotic that you're blaming yourself. Clear?"

He nodded, eyes slightly widened. I stepped back, brushing my clothes off before sliding back into Marshall's arms.

Marceline wandered up to me and elbowed me in the side, _hard_. "Ow!" I yelped. "What?"

"Thank him!" She snapped, pointing at Bubba.

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks for packing our stuff, Gumball." I smiled.

He laughed. "No problem, lazybones."

Marceline chuckled and sat next to him again. "I think leaving can wait a few minutes..." She purred to Gumball.

I made a throwing-up noise and tugged Marshall out the door. "C'mon, let's leave these two lovebirds to eat each other's faces." I said loudly to make sure they heard me. I was rewarded with an annoyed growl from Marcy as she slapped the door shut with her tail.


	17. Hacked!

**_Marceline: Where the hell has that good-for-nothing author of ours gone? She hasn't posted in forever! All in favour of tracking her down with my newly-summoned Buffy Demons, say aye._**

**_Marceline, Marshall, Fionna, Finn, Cake, Jake, Bubblegum: AYE!_**

**_Gumball: Now, hold on, wait a second! Did it occur to you that maybe she just had some problems, and she can't write about us for now, like she lost all her files because her computer crashed or something?! It might be totally not her fault!_**

**_Fionna: Yeah, and frogs eat cats._**

**_{Telegram machine nearby starts going off.}_**

**_Marceline: What's it say, Bubba?_**

**_Gumball: {Grabs paper and reads} Oh... oh, NO. {Continues reading} Oh, sweet glob... well, that explains things!_**

**_Marshall: Speak, man, speak!_**

**_Gumball: Her account got hacked._**

**_Fionna: You're kidding._**

**_Gumball: Nope. It got hacked, and she recently found out one of her classmates who's an enemy of hers changed all the passwords. That's why there's that other newer story, SugarBlood Princess. That's not hers. She decided to leave it up, though, since some people like it. The classmate... has been subdued for now. With severe punishments._**

**_Marceline: Nicely done, you meddling nerd. So, she'll get back to us soon?  
Gumball: Pretty much. _**

**_Fionna: Good, because I want to find out what happens next!_**

**_Gumball: Well, see you, everybo... Oh, for the love of- PUT THE GLOBDAMN DEMONS BACK IN THE FRIGGIN' HELLMOUTH!_**

**_Marceline: Fine, fine. Ruin all my fun..._**


End file.
